What An Imagination!
by The Time Traveling Momoko
Summary: One-shot in which Gar snaps, a tale is told, young love is acknowledged, and Raven saves the day, of course. BBxRae: mentioned Flinx


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anythin' Sorry if raven seems a little out of character, bt this is how I imagined her in motherhood**

* * *

Gar had had enough. Enough of the fighting and the drama and the screaming. He just wish it would end. His temples were starting to pound and his was starting to twitch.

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE"

"Yeah, it IS!"

"Magix's does NOT have a crush on me!"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she does-"

Gar finally caved.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER STUPID STUFF LIKE A TEENAGE CRUSH! I WANT YOU BOTH TO GO TO OUR ROOMS AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD OUTTA YOUR MOUTH UNTIL DINNER!"

Two bewildered children looked up at their father. The boy's green eyes he inherited from his father looked at him in shock. The little girl's purple eyes were wide and her mouth was in the shape of a 'O'. Gar stomped up the stairs, grumbling about children not having respect.

The two children watched their father march up the stairs. Suddenly, Raven walked in the door and picked up the little girl.

"Hey guys."

"Mommy, you missed it-"

"Mom, I think dad's on his period or something"

The children exclaimed all at once.

"STOP!" she commanded. The room grew silent. "One at a time," she said exsaperately.

"Fine. Tell the story, brat." Raven gave him a stern look.

"Well, Mommy, it all started when Mark and I got home from school, Mark had detention today ,as you know, so I waited out on the playground. Centuries passed until Mark got out. Then we travelled acrossed the vast land-"

"Two blocks is vasted?"

"Shut up! Anywho, we walked across the dangerous land, striking danger at every turn. Lucky I was there or Mark would have been troll feed."

Raven mouthed with a eyebrow raised, "Troll Feed?"

"Mammoth's kid, Dallas. Supervillian name: Troll," whispered Mark.

"Clever."

"Just as we entered the gated palace, Mark stops in his tracks. I look to where his gaze was held and I saw a pretty and fair maiden, Princess Juliette, also known to the kingdom as the Princess of Magix! She waves at us, well more to Mark then me. Then Mark, blushing, waves back and Magix blushes too and smiles at us and turnes back to Queen Jinx. Then I inform Mark that Magix likes him, but he refuses to believe me. When we entered, Father-"

Raven and Mark glance at each other in a Holy-Crap-did-she-just-use-'father' sort of way.

"-was present in the corrjdoor. Me and Mark were carrying on with our conversation. When Daddy, suddenly bursted! Turns out that he had been lying to us! Daddy was no daddy, he was a...Dragon."

"Oh, for the love of God-"

"Silence! He roared and clawed but we fought him off and saved the Palace!Yay!"

Arella looked at her mother and brother with a huge smile on her face. Raven and Mark returned her smile with either a look of total disblief or complete monotonous.

"Seems plausible."

Arella grinned even widered and took off up to her room.

"Mother! You actually-"

"No, but your sister has a active imagination. Now, tell me what really happened."

"Dad flipped the flip out and told us that he'd had enough of our bickering and told us to go to our rooms until supper."

"What!?"

"I know. I mean I'm Mr. Social, I can't be stuck inside with you people all-"

"Not what I meant. Now go upstairs while I reason with Papa Dragon."

* * *

**With Raven and Beast Boy:**

Raven opened the door to her and Gar's bedroom. He was on the bed, curled up with a pillow around his head like earmuffs.

"Hey."

Gar unwrapped the pillow, sat up and looked at Raven. "Hey."

Raven climbed on the bed and started to rub his back to relax him.

"So, I heard a very intresting story about a little girl, her teenaged brother, young love and a dragon disguised as her father."

Gar's ears perked up."What?"

"It turns out that our youngest seems to have your mind that always blows things way out of reality, our oldest has your cocky and self-conceited cover-up personality, and he is also in 'like,like' with Jinx's and Wally's daughter. Do you want to guess who the Dragon was?"

"I snapped. I was always suppose to be the fun parent, and I just got so sick of them always fighting."

" I never asked for an explaination."

"But-"

"A good parent doesn't need to point out what they did wrong to others, as long as they themselves see the faults." Raven smiled at Gar.

"But, does our kid not have the potential to be a children's writer, I mean what an active imagination."

* * *

**A/N: I did mess up Corridor on purpose. She seven she's bound to mess up on words.**


End file.
